Demigod College
by icecream401
Summary: What if Percy and the gang go off to college, but it's a college for demigods? Please R&R, I haven't been on her in a while!
1. The Acceptance Letter

**OFF TO COLLEGE**

**A/N: So I started college, and I was like, "Wow! What would happen if Percy and the gang go to college? I know they'd spend all year at Camp Half-Blood, but it would be fun to twist the plot around a bit."**

**Hope you like it! And…**

**Luke is actually alive in this one. Aww…sorry **

**Disclaimer: WOULDN'T IT BE TOTALLY AWESOME IF WE ALL OWNED PJO? Yeah, it would be totally awesome!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE ACCEPTANCE LETTER**

**Percy's POV**

I was still stuck in my mom's apartment with her and Paul Blofis. I'm saying I don't like them. I'm saying sometimes they get on my case and I get on theirs, and we all get annoyed with each other.

It wasn't until February that I got an acceptance from the Demigod College. I kind of looked at it and thought: Why would I get a letter into college? I'd been kicked out of every school I've ever attended—well except for Goode.

I opened it at the dinner table so Mom and Paul could hear the news.

_Dear Peter Johnson (I know your real name is Percy Jackson, but I'm so lazy that I just decided to annoy you, like you annoy me…like all the time),_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Demigod College, the college where all demigods eventually go, no matter which other schools you've applied to!_

_At this college, you will learn the fundamentals of archery, crafting weapons and armory, and fighting skills. We will provide dorms for you, free of charge. Actually, the whole college is free, which is disappointing because I ran out of money to buy Diet Coke, and I needed some. Oh, well, I guess I could just wave my hand and it'll appear._

_Please print and sign your name below the line. We're kind of forcing you to go here anyway, so you don't really have a choice._

_Ha-ha, sucker!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dionysus, Olympian Council #12,_

_Official President of Demigod College_

My handwriting sucked, but I printed and signed my name below the line as Mr. D instructed. Then I put it in a returning envelop and sent it off to him.

"My baby's going to college!" Mom yelled, standing up and giving me a hug. "I had total faith in you, honey!"

"I did, too," said Paul, "even though you go a C- in your American Literature class."

I glared at the pair of them. "Okay, the smothering can wait until I get to my dorm, right?"

"Yeah," said Paul. "It's her you have to worry about." He gestured to my mom, who was in tears. They were all over my new shirt that read: I SURVIVED POSEIDON'S RAGE—MOUNT OLYMPUS.

**Dionysus' POV**

Stupid campers going off to this dumb Demigod College crap! Gods, I hate my job!

I'd asked Zeus for a job that wouldn't require any work, and he told me the president's position needed to be filled, so I took it. Little did I know that I had to do ALL the work and not just some.

There was a knock on the door, and Chiron walked in. "Dionysus," he said, "we can't have you just sitting on your fat you-know-what all day, can we?"

"I guess you're right, Chiron," I sighed dramatically. "What are you teaching?"

"The Basics of Greek Mythology," Chiron replied. "Some of these campers still don't know that Artemis is older than Apollo?"

"She is?"

"Yes. You didn't know that either? My goodness, you should probably brush up before the school year starts."

"Chiron, I'm a FIGURE IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY! I don't need to know all these stupid facts!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

I glowered out the window. "Oh, shut up, Zeus!"

**A/N: Okay! What did you guys think so far? Go easy on me. I haven't been on here for a few years, so it'll be weird getting back on. But I've missed it so much.**

**I actually did go to Mount Olympus in Wisconsin Dells this summer and I have a shirt that says I SURVIVED POSEIDON'S RAGE. I didn't go into it; I just wanted a T-shirt that proves I'd been there!**

**In American Literature, I actually got an A in it, but we all know how Percy is, so we'll just pretend that he did poorly and his class.**

**Oh, yeah, that "Sea of Monsters" movie was better than the "Lightning Thief" in my opinion. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, ESPECIALLY WITH THIS STORY. I want to make the gods teachers. I know it's already been done, but I need some ideas.**

**-Icy!**


	2. Moving In

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, peeps! Hope y'alls enjoy it! And as always, please review. It makes me happy when I get reviews.**

**Thanks, Quest, whoever you are!**

**CHAPTER 2: MOVING IN**

**Percy's POV**

My mom and I were at Target, getting me stuff for my room. I already knew my roommate—Grover—so I wasn't too worried about that.

"So, here are some blue towels for you…"

"Thanks, Mom."

"…and here's the soap. Would you like this one or that one?" She held up two bottles of liquid that looked like the same thing.

"What's the difference?"

"One is lavender, and one is coconut."

"Mom! I'm not a girl!" I know, I suck. But my mom was really getting on my nerves these last few weeks. I felt bad about it, but I felt like the more of an ass I was to her, the less she'd miss me. I knew it wasn't true.

"Perseus Poseidon Jackson!"

I turned around.

My girlfriend Annabeth Chase was standing behind me, her blonde hair flowing behind her back. Gods, she looked so HOT today!

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I called. "What are you doing here?"

Then I shut up as soon as I saw her father. He looked just like his daughter, smart-looking, handsome (for an older guy—I'm not THAT creepy), and he had the same hair as Annabeth.

"Ah, hello, Percy," Dr. Chase said cheerfully, shaking my hand. "How have you been? It's been two weeks since you came into my house and—"

"Dad! I swear, he didn't drink. He took some weird medicine," Annabeth snapped.

"Now, don't you cop attitude with me, young lady. Or I'll send you to Yale, and I know how much you wanted to go to Demigod College."

Annabeth scowled and turned away.

"So, buying items, Ms. Jackson?" Dr. Chase asked my mother.

She got tears in her eyes. Before I knew it, she was in tears. "MY BABY'S GOING OFF TO SCHOOL!" she yelled, burying her face in Dr. Chase's shoulder. "I'm…I'm sorry. It's just…what will I do without my baby boy?"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, tugging my arm, "let's go get the notebooks."

When we were in the school supply section, she rounded on me. "Remember that email I sent you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I sort of expected one back."

"All you wrote was, 'Hey, cutie. Ready for school?'"

"And what did you write?"

"Nothing." Yeah, she can be a real bitch sometimes. Wait, I can't say that to my girlfriend. But then I remembered her mom was Athena, so I guess I can call Wise Girl a bitch whenever I want. I hoped Athena couldn't read my thoughts!

**TWO WEEKS LATER AT DEMIGOD COLLEGE**

***THE FINAL TOUR***

**Annabeth's POV**

I held hands with Percy as we went on yet another tour of the school, which was weird because it was such a small campus. Camp Half-Blood was way bigger.

My mom Athena was leading the tour. "And here's the Health Center. Apollo will be working there, so if anyone gets injured, go see him. He'll take care of anything, from minor aches and pains to pneumonia."

We reached the clothes store. "And Aphrodite's usually behind the desk, but she's decorating her classroom for you all next week, so she's obviously not here right now."

"Thank the gods," said Percy.

"Mr. Jackson? Would you like to share something?"

"Yeah. I'd like to share that this tour sucks."

Athena glowered at Percy. All she did was roll her eyes at him. "Follow me to the gym, everyone!"

We followed her to the gym, where we found Ares and Poseidon. "Hey, kids!" Poseidon called happily. "I'm Poseidon, and if any of you guys are signed up for swimming lessons or my Basics of Water Safety courses, you'll be in the other side of the gym where the pool is."

"And all of you punks will be spending this first semester with me," Ares boomed. "So, don't eat too much and get plenty of exercise before school starts! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, sir!" we chanted.

"Good," said Athena, checking her schedule. "Well, now you may go to your dorms. Your parents will be waiting for you to help you unpack."

**Drew's POV (Yes, HOO characters are in this too!)**

I watched happily as all of the demigods came to my floor. I was so happy.

"Hi, honey," I said to the nearest student.

"Drew?"

"Piper?"

I disliked Piper McLean very much. I don't like using the word "hate" because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, and hating something is considered a taboo word. So I use "dislike."

"Um…Piper? I think you're a floor up."

"Nope. Pretty sure I'm on this floor."

I glared at her and looked at my attendance sheet. Damn! I thought. She was, in fact, on here!

"Room 54," I snarled at her. "You got lucky. You have a room all to yourself."

But she ignored me. "Hey, Leo! Hey, Jason!" She hugged each of them and threw her things into her room.

"Pipes!" Mr. McLean yelled, carrying a huge painting with him. "Here's my latest artwork for you, Pipes! Thought you could—"

"Mr. McLean," I said in the sweetest way possible, "we don't allow things to be hung on the walls in the students' dorms."

"Oh." He gave Piper a kiss. "I'll see you next weekend. Have fun!" And just like that, he bolted down the stairs.

**Percy's POV**

"It's okay, Mom," I said for the bazillionth time that day. "If you need anything, you can always send me a letter or something less awkward than that."

Once I'd gotten my mom off my case, Grover entered the room with a huge supply of Coke. "Hey," he said. "Can you drink one of these for me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh…so I can eat the can."

I downed the Coke in less than a minute, finishing with a huge burp.

The RA, Drew, came around and told us there was a floor meeting in five minutes.

"So," said Grover, "I guess Thalia and Annabeth are rooming together."

"Yeah, and I guess Piper gets a room all to herself."

"You sound like you don't want to be my roommate." Grover's eyes started to well up.

I glared at him. "You start crying, I'm gonna whoop your ass, Underwood!"

Then, this annoyingly awful voice yelled, "FLOOR MEETING! FLOOR MEETING!"

I groaned and headed out into the hallway.


	3. Welcome to College!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE R&R! I REALLY CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Never have, never will!**

**CHAPTER 3: WE ARE WELCOMED TO COLLEGE**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Welcome to Demigod College!" The RA, Drew, cried. "My name is Drew, and I'm going to be your RA for this year. Then next year you'll have someone new."

I glanced down the hall toward Piper, and she was rolling her eyes. I couldn't blame her; I found Drew very annoying, too.

"I'd like to start off with a few icebreakers—"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Leo yelled. "That's so lame!"

"Leo, honey," Drew said, "shush. Anyway, then I'll take you all to the arcade, which is where you'll officially be welcomed to Demigod College."

Five lame icebreaker games later, Drew led all of us to the arcade. It kind of looked like the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. It was large for an arcade, with rows upon rows of video games (mostly Pac-Man).

I immediately saw Mr. D there, drinking a Diet Coke and playing Pac-Man. He must've been doing poorly, because he was swearing in Greek, Latin, and English.

Drew cleared her throat. "Um…Mr. D, sir?"

"What is it?" asked Mr. D, not even turning around. He lost the game. "Damn you!" he screamed, slapping the game. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Uh…the freshmen are here, sir," Drew said.

"Ah, yes," said Mr. D. "Right this way into the Orientation Room."

The Orientation Room was nothing but a conference room. Statues of Zeus and Hera at the head of the room. Mr. D took the chair at one end of the table and motioned for the rest of us to sit down.

"Percy Jenkins!" Mr. D ordered. "I'd like you to sit next to me, you little troublemaker."

Percy sat on Mr. D's right. I sat next to him.

"Well," said Mr. D, "I am Dionysus, the president of this stupid college. Oh yes, welcome to Demigod College. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to draw your attention to some important staff members here. This is Mr. Chiron, the assistant director and activities officer. Don't ask me why we have one, we just do.

"This is Drew, your RA." He gestured to Drew, who waved in a sickly-sweet way at us. "And this is Mr. Hermes. He'll be the one who takes all your crap and dumps it in the River of Punishment."

Hermes cleared his throat loudly. "I'm actually the head of the Admissions Office."

"Whatever," Mr. D snapped. "Just shut up and let me talk."

**Grover's POV**

After how many years, I was still horrified of Mr. D. He was a real jerk to me at camp, always threatening me, bringing me into the Big House just to scream at me for all the crappy things I did.

I didn't pay too much attention to the actual lecture—I paid more attention to Mr. D's Diet Coke can.

"What's wrong, Mr. Underpants?" Mr. D snarled.

"Underwood," I corrected, "and I was wondering, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"No," Mr. D said. "There are many of them at the picnic later. Now what are you majoring in?"

"Environmental studies," I answered.

"Of course you are," Mr. D snapped. "Ms. Grace?"

"Music," Thalia replied.

I stared at her. "What?"

"There a problem with that?" she asked.

I shook my head. Thalia smirked at me and glanced back at Mr. D.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was so excited to see all the happy faces looking back at me from the bleachers!

We were in the gym, and I was about to give my part of the presentation on dating and relationships, when I saw my favorite couple sitting hand-in-hand.

"Percy and Annabeth!" I called. "Would you please tell us what you two do on dates?"

"No!" they both screamed.

"All right. Jason and Piper?"

"Mom, that's so perverted!" Piper yelled.

"Yeah," Jason added.

"Fine! Well I'll tell you kids what Ares and I do on dates!"

"Aphrodite, that's weird. No one needs to know we do…stuff," said Ares, folding his arms and looking sexy, as usual.

"Ugh!" I sighed. "All righty. Well, here's Apollo with some health advice."

"Hey, guys," Apollo said cheerfully. "I'm Dr. Apollo, and I'm head of the health department here. So if you guys ever feel sick or just want to talk to me about how awesome I am, please stop by. I'm open 24/7…except on Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, Easter, and Arbor Day."

"Why aren't you open on Valentine's Day?" asked Thalia.

Apollo smirked at her. "You're beautiful, sweetheart. Anyway, I'm not open on Valentine's Day because I go hunting hot women and force them to go on dates with me."

"Well," Artemis (the natural science teacher) interrupted, "that's quite enough. Off to dinner, and don't forget to scrape your portions of food into the brazier for the offering!"

"And then there are free games and stuff outside afterwards," said Hephaestus (the maintenance guy or whatever).

With that, the students all headed out to the dining pavilion to get dinner.


End file.
